You Learned Something New
by ephifer95
Summary: Joe and Kevin return home and Nick has been acting really different since the last time they saw him. What happened during the meeting? Sequel to 'Perfect Yet, Impossible Couple'


**A/N: I REALLY LOVE THE RESULTS WHEN I POSED UP THIS STORY SO I'M GOING TO DO A FAVOR. THIS STORY WASN'T ORIGINALLY GOING TO BE A 'MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER' DEAL, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONESHOT. I FORGOT TO SAY THAT IS WAS COMPLETED. HOWEVER, I AM GOING TO THE ONESHOT AND MAKE ANOTHER ONE AND IF THE REVIEWS ARE GOOD FROM THIS THEN I'LL CONTINUE IT AS A STORY!!**

* * *

Joe's POV

Man, that was one of the worst dates I've ever had in my life!! I never knew that girls could even text with their tongue. Well, I guess you do learn something new everyday. I obviously hope that the meeting turned out okay. Whenever Stella and Nick stay together in the same room, all hell breaks loose. Anyways, I'm currently on my way home so lets hope that nothings broken this time.

Kevin's POV

Man, that was _the _best prep meeting EVER!! I never knew that girls could even jump that high! It's like they were trying to prove that 'sky's the limit' thing. So it's like 7:50 and I'm sweating like a pig right now so I'm heading home even though I still think that I should've taken a shower there. Yeah, that might have been a better idea.

(5 mins later)

Joe's POV

I talked to Kevin on the phone, talking about what happened in the past couple of hours and it currently looks like Kevin is the only one who's had a good day unless Nick had a good meeting but I'm pretty sure that's never going to happen. I'm taking my key out and unlocking the door hoping that the house isn't trashed.

I push the door open and shockingly, everything seemed in perfect order. I also smelled something extremly delicious but I couldn't pay attention to that right now. Nothing was broken this time and all of the pillows weren't turned into a forest of feathers. I got ready to call for Nick but then I found him in the kitchen preparing what appears to be dinner. He apparently didn't hear us when we walked in so I called him anyway.

"Hey Nick." He turned around with a smile on his face. It looked like he was daydreaming about something just then.

"Oh, hey Joe. What are you doing here?" he replied with a dazed voice. What happened while we were gone?!

"Dude, I live here, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. So how did your date go?"

"Terrible." Somethings not right here. He seems out of it.

"Good for you." What the heck Nick?

"So how did the meeting go?"

"What meeting?" Wow.

"The thing with Stella."

"Oh, that meeting. It went pretty well I guess."

"You sure ?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"I'm not because you seem a little different."

"What do you mean?" this time when he spoke, he sounded normal for the first time today.

"Hey guys!!" Kevin finally showed up.

"Kevin please tell Nick that hes been acting weird since this morning."

"Can't. I have to tell the guy to cancel my order of the 24 dogs in a box" Before me or Nick could even ask, he rushed upstairs. Once he was out of our site, we turned back to face each other.

"Joe really, I'm fine

"I'm just making sure now for the last time, are you sure that there's nothing you need to tell us that happened at the meeting?"

"Yes, I'm almost 100% positive."

After his reply, I nodded and began to head upstairs but once I took my first step, Stella burst through the door.

"Hey guys, I forgot my purse and the designs for the new outfits."

_"I'll get them!" _Kevin called from upstairs.

"Thanks!" she yelled.

"But Stella, you never forget your purse and especially anything about our outfits." After I said that, I knew there was something fishy about the meeting no matter how many times Nick trys to deny it. "Okay, there is something you guys aren't telling me and I want to know what it is right now!" The two open their mouths to speak but Kevin comes back with Stella's stuff before the can get a word out.

"Thanks Kev. See you later guys." She head out the door but comes right back and goes towards Nick. "Wait, you did say tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah." he replies. What about tomorrow night?

"Kay. See you at school." Nick then does something that I never thought he would ever do with Stella. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her in for a kiss. It felt like forever but I knew it was only a few seconds. Once they pulled away, the two had the dazed looks on their faces as well as smiles as big as the Cheshire cat. So that's where he got that smile from. Once Stella left, I shut the door looking at Nick with the look of ' OMFG!, WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED.' I looked over at Kevin but he had more of an 'OMG' look.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Dude, you just kissed Stella!"

"I know."

"You told me nothing happened during the meeting!"

"I also said that I was _almost _100% sure."

I was speechless at that point. I have no idea whether to go, 'way to go bro!!' or 'gee, thanks for not telling me!'

Kevin finally got into the conversation."Nick, why didn't you tell us?"

"It kinda slipped my mind I guess."

"Nick, stuff like that never leaves your mind, not even mine!"

"Okay, fine. I didn't want you to make stupid comments or anything." he said.

"Dude, you should know that we don't make fun of you for stuff like this but other things, you know we will." he nodded and smiled as if he was relieved.

"Okay, now that thats over, which one do you guys think that we're going to need, 5 bears or 5 wolves?"

After that comment, Nick and I looked at each other like, ' Oh God, help us!'

* * *

**A/N: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! READ AND REVIEW! :)**


End file.
